JP36
The JP36 assault rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is a support carbine with great range and decent damage, combined with a colossal ammo pool and stability value. Overview The JP36 is a well-rounded primary with good damage and excellent total ammo. Its main weakness is the relatively small pool of attachments available for it. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as Sniper Stock and Polizei Special, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The JP36 can also be a useful back-up weapon in stealth loadouts, with its modifications that provide high concealment (specifically the Compact and the Solid Stock). It can easily make up for the player's possibly weak secondary in Plan B (assault) and keep visibility low during the stealth portion. However, its somewhat high rate of fire will be more difficult to control. Tips *With a barrel extension, Auto Fire, Polizei Special, and Sniper Stock. The JP36 attains a stability of 25 or 26, which can only be surpassed by the less powerful AK5 and Commando 553. *JP36's sights are quite obstructive, attaching a sight may be needed. Available modifications Barrel Ext Custom Foregrip Gadget Sight Stock Trivia *The JP36 based on the G36C with the hand guard of the G36K. *The JP36 is shown on the cover art held by Wolf and attached with a See More Sight, although the See More Sight had not yet been added to the game at the time. *With the Polizei Special handguard and the Solid Stock, it becomes a G36KV. *The awkward-looking sight featured on the JP36 is actually the weapon's long-range aperture. The real-life G36/JP36 iron sight group has two separate apertures intended for close-range and long-range aiming, with the close-range sight ring being broader and not as obstructive. The close-range sight is presumably flipped down in-game. *Although the JP36 cannot use Grip modification, the Gun Modification section in The Guide of Bain shows the Pro Grip as a mod for it. *Looking closely at the magazine's texture shows that the rounds in it are loaded backwards. *An unused video in the game's assets refers to it as the JP63. *The JP36 also happens to be the SKU number for the discontinued Echo1 airsoft X36 *When adding the Compact Foregrip to the JP36, the game may warn the player that the Long Barrel modification will be removed, despite the JP36 not having any Barrel modifications. *The JP36 is used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team on Death Wish difficulty, with an unique EOTech HHS (Holographic Hybrid Sight) that is unavailable to the player. **Their JP36s also possesses a white digital camouflage, again unavailable for purchase. Video Gallery JP36-preview.jpg|A preview of the JP36. JP36.png|JP36 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better, Polizei Special, Military Red Dot and Sniper Stock) ModdedJP36.jpg|Fully Modded JP36. (Fire Breather, Auto Fire, Polizei Special, Tactical Laser Module, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Sniper Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Assault Rifles